Black Marbles
by kittymchale
Summary: "They are like big, black marbles," she would whisper...What history do Mike and Brittany have? Why are they always together? Read and Review! :


**oh, hi, people that should hate me for never posting! hahaha i'll explain later. for now, just enjoy. (mike/brittany's back story)**

It all started in fourth grade. I slung my backpack on my shoulders, decorated with little pictures of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", leaving my new house for a school I'd never been in before. Questions raced through my brain, pushing on the back of my lips, trying to escape. I swallowed them, burying them deep in the pit of my stomach. My mother kissed me gingerly on the cheek at the bus stop, leading me to the first day of the rest of my school career. Clearing my throat, I stepped on the bus and searched for a place to sit, avoiding the judgy stares of the kids that already had a place to be. Plopping into a seat alone, I organized my thoughts. I breathed shakily, afraid of the days ahead. I remember a little blonde girl sitting across from me. Her bangs were pulled off to the side, twisted neatly. She stared at me with wide, blue eyes, hands folded under the seat. She was wearing a pink dress dotted with little flowers on the bottom. Her stare was curious, eyes darting around my face. I glanced back at her, my face hot with embarrassment.

"Who are you?" The girl spoke, absentminded and innocent. She looked as if she should have butterflies floating around her, or maybe a unicorn cuddling a kitten. I cleared my throat, digging for the courage to reply.

"Mike Chang," I blurted simply, gazing into the girl's eyes. She nodded, mouthing the words to herself. She looked like she was tasting the words, running her tongue over her teeth. After a minute or two, she gasped and spoke again.

"I'm Brittany Susan Pierce," She replied surely, after thinking hard for a moment. I smiled at her, excited that I met someone already, "Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around before, but I don't remember a lot of things." Brittany asked, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yes, I moved here a few days ago," I said shyly, still looking at her. Brittany looked mesmerized, her eyes glossed over.

"I have a cat," Brittany replied, smiling brightly. The grin lit up the whole bus, genuine and beautiful, "Her name is Saline. She has soft fur and whiskers, even if I cut them a little bit." We talked easily for the rest of the ride. It was easy to talk to Brittany, mostly because she was so easy to entertain. It turned out she was in my class, so we stayed together for the whole day. I didn't leave her side, watching the other kids in the class gape at me like I had two faces. I might as well have. I remember being dumbfounded the whole day, just floating through the classroom. Brittany would nudge me once in a while, staring into my eyes.

"They are like big, black marbles," She would whisper, running her fingers over my eyelids. The next few weeks followed the same pattern, Brittany sticking by my side every day. She would become fascinated with something new every day. Our real first experience with music was that year, soon after we really started to become friends.

A few days after I met her, I told my mom about Brittany and how she was my only real friend. My mom, being the people person that she is, invited Brittany's mom to be a part of her crazy mom club or whatever she had going on Wednesday nights. I never really paid attention to my mother's hobbies, being that I was in fourth grade. Once Brittany's mom said she would, Brittany would be over at my house every Wednesday. We would be pretty much banished outside for the afternoon, left to play in the small park outside of my house. We would sit on the park bench together and watch the pigeons eat off of the sidewalk.

"Do you sing?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows furrowing curiously. She tucked a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear lazily, waiting intently for my reply, "It's all Rachel talks about. I do and it's pretty fun. It's like magical fairies live in my throat and play music for me."

"Not really," I replied, watching Brittany tap her fingers on the bench. Brittany's face lit up again.

"I'll show you!" She smiled, grabbing both of my hands. She pulled me over to the center of the park, surrounded by the tiny stream that flowed through the grass. I could hear the water trickling in the background, dancing over the colorful rocks. Brittany cleared her throat intently, staring up at the clear, blue sky, dressed with wispy clouds. She looked like she was summoning someone, her arms spreading out and pointing upward. All of the sudden, a burst of sound radiated from deep inside Brittany's soul, piercing the air with a high note. The note stood alone, nothing accompanying it. The sound cut off, everything going silent but the pigeons squawking on the sidewalk. My mouth hung open, frightened by the beauty. The note that came from the girl in front of me was surreal, the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard, "See, it's easy." Brittany giggled, sweeping over the park with her eyes. I heard a noise from the other side of the park, muffled and sputtering. It was a lean boy with messy blonde hair laughing with a curly-haired girl with bright shoes on. They were sitting on the park swing together, holding hands naturally. Their free hands were cupped over their lips, trying to control their laughter, "You try now." Brittany encouraged, pushing me into her previous spot.

"What do I do?" I asked desperately, my face hot. Brittany thought for a moment, patting her chin with her index finger. The muffled laughter died down into anticipation.

"Sing whatever's in your heart. It's natural. The fairies will come to your throat, just relax," Brittany told me, impressed with her own explanation. She nodded and nudged my elbow, waiting for my note. The couple gazed at me, never removing their stare from my face. The curly-haired girl's hazel eyes watched me intently, making me shiver against the gentle air. I took a breath, filling my whole body with air. I released my air in a note almost as huge as Brittany's, crowding the air with a wall of sound. Brittany's face matched mine when she sang, jaw dropped to the ground. I saw the couple, hand in hand, walking out of the park together, giving me a "thumb's up".

"I told you," Brittany said, beaming at me. We practiced that whole afternoon, until Brittany's mom peeled her out of the park and took her home. After that, we practiced singing every Wednesday together. The couple was always there, watching and listening. It weirded me out at first, but after that, I didn't really care who heard me. That's when I really found my passion for performing.

As time passed on, Brittany and I found it harder to be together so often. She found Santana, Finn and I became friends, things started to get complicated. We would still eat lunch as a group and we would hang out together at least once every month, but it wasn't enough. By the time I reached 8th grade, I missed Brittany. It seemed like she was avoiding me on purpose. She was doing things I knew wasn't her. I knew she would regret the things she was doing by the time she graduated. She wasn't the Brittany I knew anymore. I decided to change that, no matter how I had to do it.

"Brittany! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I called across the hallway, spotting Brittany shuffle things around in her locker. Brittany whipped her head to me, resting a hand on her chest.

"Mike, you scared me," Brittany replied, twirling a strand of hair in her hand nervously. She shifted her books into her arms, "I have to go." She lied, attempting to walk away.

"Brit, what's going on?" I asked her, grabbing on to her arm. Brittany stared at me, pain burning in her face. I used her old nickname.

"It's nothing, it's really nothing," Brittany whispered hoarsely, tears balancing on the rims of her eyes. I stared into her face sternly, waiting for the truth. Suddenly, quivering sobs forced Brittany around my waist, burying her face in my chest. I rubbed her back, holding her close to me.

"It's okay, Brittany, don't worry," I comforted, choosing my words carefully, trying not to mess things up further. I did this until she let go of me, slipping to the floor. I sat down on the cool marble with her, listening to each word she said.

"Mike, I do so many bad things, which I know are bad, but I'm lonely. If I sleep around, it makes me feel like I am worth something, even if it is only for 5 seconds. It's just hard to realize that the reason I am doing all these things is because I miss you. I wouldn't be lonely if I had you," Brittany blubbered, throwing herself into my arms again. My mouth was hanging open again, rubbing small circles on Brittany's back absent-mindedly. The air was tangled up in my throat, unable to speak properly.

"You won't be lonely anymore, trust me," I whispered, her words meaning the world to me.

She wasn't. Brittany and I didn't leave each other again, just like fourth grade. Brittany and I joined sports teams together, joined glee club together, had class together, everything. The only reason why I stuck with glee club when Coach Tanaka scheduled football at the same time was because of Brittany. This is what led us back to when we were little, sitting in the park together.

"Hold my hand," Brittany giggled, sliding her fingers under mine. They were smooth and cold, clashing with the gruff texture of mine. She was swinging her feet in the breeze, hanging off of the worn wooden bench. The wind blew her hair around her face, the sweet scent wafted into my face. She hummed a simple tune in my ear, the beat matching up with the swaying grass in front of us. Brittany's head found my shoulder again, resting it on the hard surface. She shifted her hand in my grip, smiling at the warmth. There we sat, hand in hand, heart in heart, never to be separated again.

***cheese*...okay, so, first of all, i don't think enough people notice how mike and brittany used to sit together and dance together all of the time, until mike started to date tina, so this is their back story. second of all, i have been neglecting my writing. I have been swamped with homework...it's crazy. it's too much to handle. i can't juggle so many things in my life at once. third of all, i am still writing "broadway dreams", if anyone is reading that. fourth of all, this was completed really late at night...so if i have any really bad grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me! hahaha i love you alllllll, cute little hamsterssss :)**


End file.
